hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Mirandez
Mirandez ''' Mirandez is a Female RHG created by Nuranox. She is a White Stickfigure with Black hair. She is one of the Crescent Brigade Members. She's capable of Possessing Three weapons in Single Arsenal. She made her first RHG battle with Turquoise and ongoingly Omnitron (but was Cancelled). Abilities * '''Red Grulrune Using Grulrune swords She can use her "Aura Razor" within 1 slash. Her Aura allows her to phase throught the weapon when opponent tries to Blocking it. She Can Raise Earth spikes from ground with her Aura and Cut Anything as she has Much Aura powers in Her. * Triorune Gun Mirandez's Gun Focuses on speed but has Moderate amount of damage. She only have to Shoot at least three Bullets, these bullets are powered Yellow. The White zero matter deals more damage although Low DPS. And if it Charges, it stores a large amount of dark energy and inflicts a Charged and Bigger Shot. If it's too much energy, it fires beams instead of gunshots. The Gun Shoots 2 bullets per Trigger* (Dps) * Blue Retallix The Blue Retallix gauntlets also Called as Shockblade. The name speaks itself as the Gauntlets capable of using powers Electricity, and also Slice and Paralyzing enemies. She can Charged them up to Three power Charges, and Blast away an Electrical orb or a Thunder beam. It is only capable if Mirandez goes Close combat, and bonus is She's Granted Speed Boost upon attack. * Drakamune Combining both Grulrune swords will form an Ultimate Katana. The Drakamune Katana could Slice Everything and Ultimately Phase through weapons including swords (If She Parries Them, the Drakamune Swords Bypass opponent's blocking through Counterattack.) In Replacement of her Aura Razor, She wields "Heaven Orb". Either using a hand or her sword to form Purple orb to blast the enemy away. * Skilled Assassin In Occassions, She prefer uses Guns first. Weakness * Ice Mirandez's Elemental Weakness is Ice. It is said to be capable of Preventing Blue Retallix's charging power and making it Useless and may Explode upon Overcharge. If she's grinding her weapon on Ice, The Blades will Rust and Break the blade (Even Drakamune Katana). * Ultra Powered Grulrune Swords Her Grulrune swords can be Ultra powered and She can Slices up to 10 times in a row. Thick obstacles and Weapons and also Agile Opponents (WHo faster than her) who can dodge the slashes. It is Pointlessly wasted, be sure She have to Hit the ground instead of air. * Drakamune Using Her Drakamune will consume Mirandez's Energy and time to Survive. It should be used as her Advantageous Strategy. If she was at Disadvantage, She will Consume her Entire energy every seconds and thus leading her to be weakened and Vulnerable. * Eyes = source of Life. Her Eyes are source of Life and All powers, Destroying one of her eyes will instantly kill her. * Grulrune Earth spike Fighting inside Buildings won't make Earth Spikes to rise, be sure She prefers fights at the Ground. Bio When Nuranox, Lord of the void Gave up on RHG, and gave Mirandez his Inheritance of Power of the Void. Mirandez was Sad but She determined to Continue Her and Nuranox's RHG Story. Gallery Trivia * Mirandez's Creator Nuranox Said that With Red Grulrune sword, She Can Perform Aura Razor. It was said Inspired from Sephiroth's Reccuring Ability, Oblivion (虚空, Kokū?, lit. Empty Air). * Her clan formerly named Crescent Brigade. * Mirandez and Antares were formerly known Crescent Online members. References and Source # Mirandez's RHG Bio. http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?76984-Delta-Mirandez-Omega # Nuranox's Deviantart. https://www.deviantart.com/nuranox/gallery # RHG #1. VS Turquoise. https://www.deviantart.com/nuranox/art/RHG-battle-1-vs-Turquoise-2-442883933 # Mirandez vs Omnitron http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?85039-RHG-2-Mirandez-vs-Omnitron Category:RHG Category:Female Category:White